Falling Night
You asked for it, and you got it Synopsis The world has changed. Nightmares rule the streets, and unexpected enemies are now the expected. The human race? Almost gone. The few that survive will not for long. Numbers dwindle, one by one. And if this will ever end, blood must be shed. I My name is Adam Davis, and I am one of the last defenders of this Earth. It's best you don't know a lot about my past. You'd find it a bit pretentious. Let's just say I didn't work an office cubicle job. I'm not that sort of person. We were all taken off guard when the cracks came. This sort of thing wasn't expected. But as usual, we come in and mess it up. Now, of course, we're all dead. I was one of the few that pulled through. Probably because I can use a gun. Maybe that's not surprising. No wonder the Texans are still kicking. You'd think with all the Big Macs they eat down there they'd keel over. Soon enough I was recruited by the Defenders and sent up to North Dakota. There was a bubonic plague outbreak they wanted me to help treat. Thank God I remembered my history. I think the suits were the worst bit though, they were a bit gangly. Thankfully I could return home after that. It's almost become fun, in a way. You start to keep track of what you shoot after a while, which is scarier than anything else. As for the things I've encountered since the cracks came? There are too many to mention. You name it, I've seen it. Wyverns, dire wolves, smallpox, bishop fishes, the list goes on. Oh yeah, and the angels too. Bloody things---they move about constantly, which is why you can never hit them properly (and they shut off the lights, too, so that doesn't help). You're wondering why I'm rattling on about all this, aren't you? Well I'll tell you why. I'm telling it all in the hope that this will clear up, and the nightmares on the streets will fall, and that one day life will begin again. If somehow that happens, this is here for you all to know what really happened. The truth, the whole truth, nothing but the truth. Cause I'm sure there'll be lies out there. There always will be. Am I scaring you? Sorry. You get bitter if you live for any amount of time on this planet. But in any case, today was a pretty good day. The Defenders contacted me again today---I think they want me somewhere else. To do what, I don't know. They call me sporadically for little things that don't matter. Like that incident back in January. Why do they need me to get rid of some petty sinornithosaurs? If nothing else, they should be able to handle that. Or that time when they notified me about the tarsque. Tarsques are big and ferocious and all, but incredibly incompetent. Surely they could just climb a tree and fling rocks at it. I'm not here for them to just manhandle when the opportunity presents itself. Sometimes, it seems, they forget that their members are humans. Personally, I think most of their personnel are just plain b*******, but that's something to delve into another day. But anway, the only blip was that I had a bit of a run-in with a demon today, when I was gathering food. Looked a bit shabby, with the ragged robe and dirty skin. Reminds me of Caliban a bit. (It also amazes me that after the cracks, I'm still literate in any way. I've come to think that the reason for this is that I started it young.) A blow from the Winchester took it down, though. It's nighttime now. I can hear the calls of the wolves, as the repeating chorus of the darkness. I just can't get the Defenders out of my mind. My inner consciousness keeps nagging me that it's important. I do hope that it's something they actually need me for, but on the other hand I hope it isn't. I don't want to face the nightmares. I was always told to be prepared. Now I wonder, were any of us prepared when they came? Category:Stories Category:Styracosaurus Rider